


Caught in Connection

by Degeneracy_Cave



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degeneracy_Cave/pseuds/Degeneracy_Cave
Summary: Deep into the rigorous regime of Invader training, Elite Red and Elite Purple steal away a hidden moment of bliss. Dodging detection and thwarting inspection, the two barely just get away.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Caught in Connection

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Lurker. Happy Birthday!

‘Irken Invader training was a tad bit stressful’, Red thought as a stray laser lanced between his antennae. He shot back down to cover, with the scalding heat of the beam still fresh. They were deep into the rigorous training exercises on Devastis, and had begun live fire exercises against their fellow students. Only the most capable and crafty could reach the coveted position of Irken Invader.

Which was why his partner and best friend, Purple, was screaming in cover, blind firing his rifle at their foes with his eyes closed.

He resisted the urge to sigh, given the life threatening bolts of energy flying around them, and racked his brain for a plan. Their opponents, Beek and Mino, were slightly shorter, and hilariously stupid looking, but they had Red and Purple locked down in cover. Beek had set himself up on a vantage point, and was raining fire down on them should they so much as wiggle a finger out from the safety of their barricade. Mino was opting to laugh like a mad irken, while monologuing about how he was going to be the greatest invader ever. He didn’t even bother to stand in cover, cackling maniacally while Purple’s poorly aimed shots flashed past him. 

All in all, things were not too good.

However, Red wasn’t one to give up easily. He had a half baked plan, and considering the urgency of their situation, half baked was as good as it was going to get.

“Hey Purple!,” he barked over the deafening hail of laser fire, but his partner ignored him in favor of continuing his verbal and laser assault. A quick slap across his face shut him up, and Purple looked ready to fight him back before Red cut him off.

“I’ll dive left and grab their fire, you take out Beek while he’s focused on me,” Red hissed, and Purple smirked and nodded, readying his rifle. The two of them were a dangerous duo, with Red’s brains and Purple’s deadly aim, they worked in sync perfectly. It was a true testament to their friendship that they had gotten together this far. 

Most other invaders had done the dirty tactic of sacrificing their partner to get ahead, like Purple’s bunk-mate Zim, who had thus far gotten forty-two of his training partners killed, but Red and Purple had been smart enough to work with each other and rise above. Their instructors had noticed as well, and placed them at the top of the standings, which meant the opponents they faced were far more skilled, and in Mino’s case, unhinged. 

The Irken was standing in the open, ranting about how his breakfast had been burned, but Red didn’t focus on that. He snuck over to the edge of his cover, took a deep breath, and ran.

Beek’s laser was on him in an instant, deadly shots lancing out behind him and nearly scorching his back. Pulse racing, Red dove, rolling on the ground and using his PAK legs to spring himself airborne into a spinning flip. He stumbled on the landing, sliding into cover behind the arena’s many obstacles, but immediately Beek began firing at him. From where he was hiding, he could just see Purple lining up a shot. With one final bark of his laser rifle, Purple drilled Beek right in the head, the trainee slumping over the railing he’d been perched on and coming crashing down twenty feet below. He impacted violently, his neck bent at an odd angle and PAK cracked open, falling still.

Mino whirled around in surprise, before screaming profanities and blindly firing at Purple, who ducked back into cover to avoid the raving manic’s shots. Red smirked, and in a flash he ran up behind the invader and clobbered him with the butt of his laser rifle. Mino crumpled, pink blood oozing from a fresh gash in his skull.

Red cheered, and Purple ran out of cover to join his hollering. Maybe it was the adrenaline of getting shot at, or the thrill of the fight, but there was nothing more satisfying than getting another victory under their belts and one step closer to the coveted Elite status.

“Attention!” and the two instantly snapped to salute. Commander Poki, lead instructor of the Elite program, floated down from her position high above in the bleachers she watched every fight from. She stepped off her hover platform, giving Red and Purple a curt nod. The two relaxed their salutes, still standing at attention.

“Marvelous work, trainees,“ Poki barked, and she looked at the motionless bodies of Mino and Beek with disgust, waving over some drones to drag away the bodies. Dead or alive, they had failed Invader training. Many Irkens would choose death over the shame of living after such a failure. “Report to the mess hall for your congratulatory victory snacks. After that, you’re free for the next six hours,” she winced, her teeth grinding, “for recreational time.” 

The two snapped a salute again, scrambling to the locker room to get out of their power armor and enjoy the rare moment of free time.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Nice shot,” Red said as he sat down across from Purple at the lunch table. His tray was overflowing with a wide variety of donuts, cookies, and candy. A half gallon of soda teetered on the edge of the table, but Red snapped it up and began loudly slurping. While they got rations daily, the regular nutrition slop was nothing compared to high quality sugar infused snacks, freshly packaged and filled with enough preservatives to mummify a small mammal.

“Thanks!” Purple shouted back, his mouth spewing crumbs as he shoveled doughnut after doughnut down. “You think that guy lived?”

“Nah,” Red said, looking completely unconcerned. “He looked pretty dang dead. Who cares?” He slurped loudly from his soda, stopping only to shovel some cookies into his mouth. The two laughed, slamming their drinks together as a toast to their victory.

The two ate for some time, chattering about various topics, mocking other invaders and their failings, and stuffing themselves with the feast of snacks provided for the victors. 

Slowly the other Irkens would file into the room, some still sporting scorch marks and bandages from their trials. Each would fill their plate to the brim, marching back to their tables to plunder the spoils of success. Some sat alone, while others sat with their partners. It didn’t matter. Everyone in this room had won one way or another.

The hours passed quickly, and before they knew it they had filled themselves with more snacks than they thought physically possible. With the cafeteria closing after dinner, and most of the trainees filing away to the recreation rooms or their dorms, time was running short. While they didn’t get much free time, the program still allowed them some. It was a rare occurrence, and each Irken took full advantage of their time off.

But it all came to an end eventually, and the trainees were ushered back to their dorms for sleep. After a hard day's work, they had earned it. Red and Purple slept in separate bunks, but there was a flash between their eyes. An unspoken promise, reflected in the sly smile Red flashed, and the light blush tingling Purple’s cheeks. They didn’t need any words. They’d see each other again soon.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The dorms were quiet. Only the soft rustle of fabric and light snores of trainees broke the silence in the barracks. They were scheduled to sleep for the next eight hours, but halfway through the night, Red cracked open an eye. A quick scan of the area proved he was in the clear. 

Well, as in the clear as he could get surrounded by his sleeping comrades.

He slunk out of bed with practiced ease. He wasn’t the only one in the barracks who danced with the late nights, trying to sneak in some more free time for whatever reason. Some chose to hone their skills, some tried to study more. He had only one goal in mind as he tiptoed over to Purple’s bunk.

They only got to do this once every few years, since the training regime hardly ever gave them actual rest time. It made him shiver with anticipation, his heart thudding in his ears. Every step he took through the dorms felt like a drum beats echoing through the halls. Every shift of fabric and creak of his joints screamed in the silent bunk bed rows. Even as he crept past Irkens snoring like chainsaws his mind was filled with nervousness. The trainers would be patrolling the rooms, checking in to make sure that no late night shenanigans were afoot. Getting caught would mean severe punishment at best, reassignment at worst, and that was before they started having real fun…

Luck was with him, and in a few minutes he crept up to Purple’s bunk undetected. The next hurdle was simple. Carefully, he crept up the ladder to the top bunk. It was a short tense climb to the top bunk, but thankfully the bed frame was sturdy and wouldn’t rattle or creak. He made sure not to disturb Purple’s bunkmate. The tiny idiot was stupid, but his snoring made it clear he was asleep.

He reached the top rung after a half minute of nerve wracking suspense. If an instructor caught him now, he’d be done for. They’d beat him to a pulp with the very bed he was climbing. Carefully, he slid under the sheets and nestled close to his friend’s back. His pulse pounded in his ears in anticipation, shivering hands reaching over to wake Purple up. Like his bunkmate, Purple was a deep sleeper and snored like a beast. He hadn’t woken up, even with Red climbing into his small bed with him.

Something halted Red, an insidious thought sneaking out of his mind’s depths. Instead of just shaking his shoulder to wake him, Red instead reached over slowly down , sliding a hand down Purple’s sleeping pants to tease his crotch. Purple shifted over in his sleep, snoring making way soft moans as he was stroked quietly under the covers. He wiggled into Red’s hand, subconsciously eager to meet the moves and motions, wet slick arousal leaking out. His hips slowly started grinding as Red continued to rub his hand up and down, coaxing soft sleepy gasps out of his friend.

Slowly, like waking from deep sleep, Purple’s eyes opened. He seemed dazed, still deep under the influence of rest. His eyes traveled around the room, searching lethargically for the source of pleasure running through him. The second he looked over and his eyes met Red’s, Red dove forward and met him with a deep kiss. They lay there, locked in passion and moaning into each other’s mouths with quick breaths and grinding their hips together. A few minutes of desperate kisses later, and the two leaned away to catch their breaths.

“Took you long enough,” Purple gasped, still shivering with every motion of the hand down his pants. Red smirked, still breathing heavily.

“Oh shut up, I had to lay low,” he muttered snarkily, “Poki was prowling around looking for people reading exam questions under their bed sheets. Saw her throw one guy halfway across the room.”

Purple didn’t reply, simply closing his eyes and leaning back as he ground his hips into Red’s hand. His other hand slid up Purple’s shirt, rubbing up and down his belly and teasing his sensitive ribs with light, calculated touches. Purple simply gripped the sheets, quietly hissing in bliss.

He slid Purple’s pants down slowly, his leaking length sliding free under their sheets and making them sticky with precum. Red slowly stroked him, stopping just at the tip to slowly run his fingers through the warm mess oozing from there. Purple squirmed against him, hips bucking into his fingers. Their time apart always made these moments far more eager, hungry, and passionate. Red pulled him closer, grinding his own length against Purple’s rear. His tip poked free of his pants, smearing his own pre all over his partner in preparation.

He slid in slowly, Purple hissing at the intrusion but sighing happily when their hips met. Laying there, the two slowly pushed against each other, struggling to contain the sounds of their frantic but careful motions. They were slow and careful, rolling back and forth in sweet sensual motions.

A few more minutes of pressure rising and releasing closing, their breath catching and bodies twitching…

“Recruit Purple! Why are you making so much damn noise!” Poki’s voice shattered the peace, and Purple winced as she shined a flashlight on his face. They froze, Poki’s glare searing into their very souls. They were caught, sure to be torn to shreds in moments, or so they thought.

“If you’re going to have dirty dreams, keep your damn voice down! You’re cleaning your own sheets you filthy worm!” Poki continued screaming. Purple stared at her for a moment, almost lost in confusion, but then it clicked. 

She didn’t see Red.

“Yes ma’am!” he quickly saluted, doing his best to hide Red behind him, still feeling him squirming inside. Poki glared at him for a moment, before shaking her head and turning away to go harass someone else. Purple breathed a sigh of relief, collapsing back into his bed, but the action Red caused to slip even deeper right against his most sensitive depths. 

So close, even with their interruption, and he threw his head back, loudly moaning as he unexpectedly slammed into orgasm. He shot out short spurting ropes as his body shuddered in release.

“What the fuck was that?” Poki whirled around, shining her light back on him. Confusion and anger spread over her face, and she marched back over, ready to give him a lashing. He had to act fast!

“I… I stubbed my toe!” Purple blurted out. He was done for, cheeks flushed and body shivering. And yet somehow Poki came to a complete stop. She stared at him for a few moments, bewilderment covering her face. She blinked a few times and shook her head, muttering to herself about “idiot recruits” as she turned away and continued her prowl through the dorms.

Purple carefully relaxed backwards, watching her flashlight turn a corner and feeling the adrenaline fade from his blood. He laid there for a few more minutes, just breathing and trying to shake the feeling of impending doom mixed with the pure bliss of release. The rest of the barracks was silent, no doubt the rest of the recruits awoken by the squabble. They’d be lucky to escape without the rest of the recruits noticing them. The blackmail potential was insane.

His mood was soured when he felt Red grinding further in him, and he whipped back around. 

“Are you trying to get us caught?” Purple hissed.

“What!? I want to finish too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on twitter for more works!
> 
> https://twitter.com/CupcakeCmdr


End file.
